ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan
Nathan is a PPC agent from the real world. He seems to have some experience with the PPC. Agent Profile History Not much is known about Nathan's life before the PPC. He doesn't seem to have much attachment to it, since he was really eager to join. Before he became Ellipsia's partner, was partnered with Agent Arthur. There's not much known about Arthur, except that he liked weird Japanese things. He jumped off the deep end and went AWOL during the mission in what Nathan describes as "the 'My Immortal' of WoW." This resulted in Nathan shutting himself in in his RC, being taken off duty temporarily. Luxury, however, managed to get his mood up a bit again. (Nothing else. Get your mind out of the gutter.) Personality Nathan is one of the more serious agents. He tries to go by the rules and ignore the funny, which makes him an easy target for the Ironic Overpower. Also, he prefers tech over magic because the latter often lacks logic. This might be the reason why he is teamed up with Ellipsia. His major weak point so far is the sound of polystyrene being crushed. Mission Reports Home: ...Flooding Ellipses... alternative link Note: These link to dysfunctional images of the spin-off’s home page, so here are some of the links that should work there: Disclaimer Response Center 7331 Older missions also located here. Partnered with Luxury * "A Gay Old Time" (Danny Phantom) ** Nathan takes on the perils of sudden sexuality changes in the world of Danny Phantom. ** alternative link Partnered with Ellipsia * "Madness, Meet Sanity. Sanity, This Is Madness." (interlude) ** Nathan and Ellipsia meet for the first time. * "Of Angels and Wolves" (AU Earth x World of Warcraft) ** Ellipsia's first mission with Nathan. Minis and Ironic Overpower ensue. * "Suvian Nightmares" (Mega Man) ** Deprived from sleep, Ellipsia and Nathan are sent to destroy a shiny Mega Man Sue. * "Red Hair Takes Warning" (interlude) ** Nathan was looking for coffee and found a new recruit instead. * "Daughter" (House, M.D.), Nathan with Agents Ardo and Noir (DF) ** Nathan accompanies the first mission of Ardo and Noir, but not all things go as planned. * "Harry Potter and the Twin Stus" (Harry Potter), with Agent Saline (DF) ** Nathan and Ellipsia, accompanied by Saline, take on Stu twins in Harry Potter. * "To Lynch or Not To Lynch" (WoW) ** Nathan and Ellipsia deal with an extreme case of urple prose. * "A Crazy Trip" (Stargate SG-1) ** Nathan gets to return to his favorite continuum. No, that's not a good thing. * "Crazy" (interlude) ** Nathan tells Ellipsia about his former partner. * "Tri and a Half Force" (The Legend of Zelda) ** Ellipsia and Nathan encounter Link's uncanonical sister. Other Appearances * "Of Pool Tables and Shrimp" (interlude), with Agents Drew Charles and Lucius Sievert (DF) and the Shrimp ** Drew and Lucius search for a tank. Not that kind. Not that kind, either. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters